


Mine Again

by accol



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brad returns from a solo roadtrip after OIF, Nate welcomes him home with a hot shave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 GK Hardcore Anon Kink Meme. Originally posted [here](http://gk-hardcore.dreamwidth.org/1596.html?thread=4668#cmt4668). This version is slightly expanded from the original post. Based on fictionalized portrayals of characters in _Generation Kill_. Image from [here](http://www.flickr.com/photos/7308152@N07/4106815325/).

  


After OIF, all of Bravo had a month-long block leave.  Brad took another three weeks on top of that, driving off on his motorcycle with a silent look at Nate.  Nate understood.  He really did.  
  
Late on that seventh Saturday night, Nate heard the engine kill in his driveway and the garage door quietly open.  In the soft light from the bulb over the kitchen sink, Nate welcomed Brad back as silently as he’d left.  He held Brad for a long time, the floor tiles cold under his feet and Brad’s jacket thick between them.  
  
Brad had grown a full beard while he was gone.  Now it scratched at the side of Nate’s neck as Brad buried his face there.  It surprised Nate how alive it made him feel to have Brad back in his arms.  The added prick of Brad’s hair put a finer point on it.  Nate hugged Brad tighter.  They breathed each other in quietly.  
  
Eventually Brad raised his head and they looked at each other.  Brad’s eyes weren’t hollow and sad like they’d been when he’d climbed on his bike.  Sometime later perhaps Brad would tell Nate about his trek through the wilderness or whatever he’d done, but for now Nate didn’t need to know.    
  
Nate tugged at Brad’s beard and smirked.  Brad gave a half shrug and smiled, wordlessly asking, “You like?”  Brad kissed Nate then, his moustache tickling Nate’s nose.    
  
Like the beard or not, tomorrow was not another day of leave.  It was Brad’s first day back running drills with the platoon.  The beard had to go.  Nate felt the urge deep in his core to be the one to take Brad that last step to readiness.    
  
Brad slid his hands down Nate’s arms and linked their fingers.  He nodded toward the bedroom.  Nate drew them both down the hallway, unzipping Brad’s jacket as he went with one free hand, unwilling to fully break their handhold.  
  
The jacket slid to the floor of the bedroom in a soft slump.  Brad pulled his shirt off to join it, and then Nate’s.  Nate kept his eyes on Brad’s face the whole time, even when Brad’s heated gaze slowly ran the length of his body.  The visual evidence of Brad’s journey back to Nate drew Nate forward.  Brad looked incredibly wild and free, focused and intense, and Nate felt his suppressed hunger for Brad well up.  He cupped his fingers around the back of Brad’s head and pulled his thumbs along Brad’s jawline.  Masculine was always a word that fit Brad Colbert, but tonight it was amplified tenfold.  Nate pulled Brad forward into a tongue-filled kiss.    
  
Brad melted into Nate’s touch.  His hard veneer softening now that he was home.  Nate needed to finish Brad’s return, and that was best done in the bathroom.  Nate backed toward the next room, unbuckling his belt and stepping out of his jeans.  Brad followed.  
  
Under the hot water, their hands roamed as they became reacquainted.  Nate’s kept coming back to Brad’s beard.  He combed along it with his fingernails, watching Brad’s eyes close with animal pleasure.  Nate smiled and kissed him as the water washed away seven weeks of unsaid loneliness.    
  
Nate lathered the soap between his hands and worked it through Brad’s beard.  He rubbed circles into Brad’s skin and let the steam do its job softening the hair.  When the pads of his fingers wrinkled, Nate rinsed them both clean and cut the water.  
  
Brad sighed as Nate wrapped him in a towel.  Little pleasures of life stateside would sometimes hit Nate squarely, just like this, and he’d remember the reason they had joined the Corps.  It was easier to appreciate it all when they’d seen long months without it.  Even still, Brad’s nearness was a greater pleasure.  That was what Nate truly felt the urge for.  
  
He pulled open the drawer and laid his clippers and a razor on the counter.  Brad smirked, asking “You?”  Nate nodded and crowded into Brad’s space again, sitting him down on the lid of the john and straddling his lap.  He rubbed his cheek along Brad’s and hummed deep in his chest as the longer hairs caught his own stubble.  Brad shifted beneath him, his hardening cock pushing against Nate’s balls.  Nate’s own cock showed obvious interest as Brad mouthed at Nate’s neck and his whiskers electrified Nate’s skin.  
  
Nate reached behind him and grabbed the clippers.  Brad’s raised eyebrow was a challenge that Nate accepted.  Nate understood Brad to mean that he was the only one that would be allowed this, and Nate felt his throat tighten with pleasure and emotion.    
  
The vibration of the clippers felt like building heat through his arm.  He tilted Brad’s face away and slowly took away the first slash of coarse hair.  It fell down Brad’s chest.  The next swipe threw more hair between them, flecks of Brad’s time away from Nate spilling across their still-damp skin.  It transferred between them, back and forth, as Nate worked.    
  
Nate pushed Brad’s face to one side, then the other, surveying his work.  Down to an eighth of an inch and bristly.  Nate let the clippers slip to the rug and launched himself at Brad’s lips.  Brad was almost Nate’s again.  
  
Sharp pokes of pleasure shot through Nate as his lips brushed over Brad’s cheek and down Brad’s throat.  He drew his tongue over Brad’s skin and the rasp shook Nate down to his now-throbbing dick.  Brad groaned his impatient approval and pushed his hips against Nate’s again.  He rocked and Nate kissed until Nate had to push away and stand, gasping.  
  
The job wasn’t done yet.    
  
The slip of the cream between Nate’s fingers and over Brad’s chin drew a moan from both of them, and then a laugh at their shared response.  Brad leaned forward to where Nate now stood between his knees and rubbed a creamy, messy kiss onto Nate’s belly.  He looked up at Nate and his eyes flashed mischievous.  Nate tsked and reapplied the foam, gripping Brad’s chin between the heel of his hand and his fingers to keep him still.  Keeping Brad’s eyes trained on him, he ran his slick hand up Brad’s length.  Brad’s fingers curled along Nate’s hips as his breath fluttered with want.  
  
Nate was gentle and steady with the razor.  He followed its path with his thumb.  The sheen of the water trailing behind the blade was bright under the lights, and the sparkle in Brad’s bluer than blue eyes matched it.  Every stroke of Nate’s fingers along Brad’s smoothness drew them closer.    
  
He rinsed the razor in the sink and came back again.  Wordless trust and consent was given, and Nate tilted Brad’s head back.  He carefully shaved Brad’s neck.  His fingers smoothed over Brad’s adam’s apple, but all roughness was gone at Nate’s touch.    
  
The last was Brad’s moustache.  Nate kissed him again, shaving cream be damned, enjoying one last, closed mouth push of his lips against the rough stubble.  Brad thumbed away the cream from Nate’s mouth.  Nate shaved him clean.  
  
There was his Brad.  
  
Brad’s boyishly smooth face crinkled into a smirk of lust.  “You can’t look at me like that and expect me to just sit here quietly, Sir.”  
  
Nate snapped back to reality.  He licked his lips and smirked back.  “Watch me,” Nate said.  
  
His hand was slick with shaving cream, perfect for easing the way.  His cock had hardened as he’d taken the hair off Brad’s face.  Now Nate ran his fist up over the head of his cock and his knees softened with the feeling.  
  
Brad looked in Nate’s eyes and spit in his own hand.  A string of saliva trailed down as Brad slowly drew his wet palm up his dick.  Nate groaned.  The fucking sight of Brad... his smooth face utterly perverse next to the sight of his taut abs covered in flecks of hair and his dick hard in his hand.  Nate grabbed him around the back of the neck and kissed him deep, licking the drip of spit off of Brad’s lip and catching the sour taste of the residual shaving cream.  He moaned into Brad’s mouth.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Nate whispered.  It had only taken a dozen pumps of his fist.  He spilled hot loops of come across Brad’s chest.  Brad’s eyes flashed with possessiveness and debauched lust.  It was filthy and goddamn perfect.  
  
“I think another shower is in order,” Nate said, the growl of lust still vivid in his voice.    
  
This time, the water ran cool before Nate had enough of Brad’s freshly smooth skin and the sight of him home again.


End file.
